


Alma Nox

by jumponthechandelier



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post DMC5, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumponthechandelier/pseuds/jumponthechandelier
Summary: The holidays had come and gone, but you found respite in the fact that he would remain.(DantexReader)
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Alma Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping that everyone had a wonderful holiday! <3
> 
> (Could be considered a follow-up to my other Dante fics, but there's no need to read those if you don't want to!)

**_//December 26th, 12:03am//_ **

And just like that, Christmas was over.

The shop was now quiet, the exact opposite of how it stood just hours prior. The candles around the space flickered tirelessly, coming close to the end of their wicks. Presents lay unwrapped under the still lit tree, bits of wrapping paper and small bows scattered along the floor. 

Exhausted but restless, you sat curled upon the couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around your frame, basking in the stillness.

Your eyes moved from the clock to the ceiling, the sound of Dante’s humming still filtering through the noise of the shower. Your lips to tilted up into a small smile-

_‘Idiot.’_

Vergil had long retired to bed, though a part of you knew he was probably still awake, too enamored with the novels he had received as gifts for the holiday.

Christmas Eve had been spent in Fortuna, a chance for further reconciliation hidden under the guise of your love for spoiling Kyle, Carlo, and Julio. Today had been some sort of wonderful chaos, familiar faces popping in and out of the shop to grab some of the food you had whipped up. Lady and Trish had stayed the longest, of course, insisting on helping you clean while they smattered you with tipsy affection and chastised Dante for who knows what. Nina, Patty, and Morrison stopped in as well, the younger of the three persistent in getting you to try on the clothes she had bought for you.

Dante wolf-whistled for one of the dresses, and in two seconds flat had a heavy-handed smack to the back of his head courtesy of the blonde.

And though you adored every second the past two days had held, the near silent night that followed was a welcomed respite. With the comforting knowledge that the shop had become a home again, what with the decorations and life that buzzed within it, you let your eyes flutter shut to rest.

Weaving in and out of sleep, you failed to notice a familiar half-devil cross the room, until the weight of his form falling onto yours had you startle awake. 

“Dante…”

You were a bit breathless, chest to chest with the man as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck. From what you could see he was dressed in his grey sweats, his lack of shirt and still-wet locks confirming that he had just come out of the shower. 

He smelled of teakwood and cinnamon, and that hint of gunpowder that clung to anyone who entered the shop.

And his weight, though nearly crushing, was nothing but welcomed. Some switch had been flipped since his return from hell- some need that crawled out from the both of you that required reassurance that you both were _here_ and _fine_. But there were still unsaid things dancing on your tongues, some invisible line that neither of you had yet to cross.

It came into existence as soon as he met you, but every once in a while, there was always something that nearly pushed you over the edge.

“Kind of wish Trish and Lady took your room for the night…”

His voice was low and gentle, a fanning breath over your ear.

You let out an intrigued hum, the pressure on your smaller frame not allowing for much else. Carefully, Dante shifted to lift his upper half off of you, blue eyes glinting in the low-light of the room as he scanned your features. Amused by your sleepy confusion, his lips tilted up into a smirk.

“...After-all, it seems to be the only way to get you into my bed, sunshine.”

And maybe it was the warmth of his body, or the recollection of the last time you awakened in his bedroom, but you couldn’t stop the heat that swam to your cheeks. Trying to cover your embarrassment, you maneuvered to playfully push on his chest, though it did nothing.

“Yeah, yeah…”

Dante’s expression shifted, his eyes falling to the pout of your lips for the briefest of seconds, before his lazy smile returned. 

“All right, I’ll let you get some sleep.”

He carefully rolled off of you, joints popping as he stood, and moved to take his leave. But something was gnawing at you, some unrestrained want for him that caused you to scrambled up from the couch to grab his wrist.

“Dante, wait…”

The half-devil looked as if to say something, but stopped, too occupied with the feeling of your lips briefly brushing against his stubbled cheek.

You pulled away shaking, but did your best to not let your confidence waiver when you spoke.

“Let’s get to bed, cowboy.”

Dante smiled at your words, that cocky, goofy smile that caused your heart to flutter in your chest, and trailed behind you up the stairs. 

The candles flickered out soon after that, and you, well-

You were where you always wanted to be.


End file.
